


Bakit

by sisatanya



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M, tagalog au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisatanya/pseuds/sisatanya
Summary: bakit nga ba?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 3





	Bakit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KunWinsManager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunWinsManager/gifts).



> ang lahat ng kalokohang ito ay dahil sa ig post ni kun na [ito](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9ijZ7zlyA1/) at sa pagpost ni winwin ng update, knowing na pag [nagpost](https://twitter.com/rachan_pyon/status/1237244453519118337) siya, eh mapipilitan din akong ipost to.. para sayo talaga to ate Rachan.. i'm a shit writer so sorry for disappointing you HAHAHAHA

_"Ge, di ko talaga gets."_

_"Di mo naman kailangan magets, magreact ka lang."_

At hanggang ngayon hindi niya pa rin gets.

_Kung bakit sa tuwing tinitignan niya ang kaibigan ay hindi maipaliwanag ang kanyang nararamdaman._

"Winwin! Tignan mo to dali. Bilisan mo!!" tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Kun.

"Ano ba yun?"

"'Tong mga flowers dito ang ganda."

_Anong silbi ng ganda nila kung sayo lang naman ako titingin._

"Ah. Okay." Ayun na nga, natameme na.

"Luh anobayan walang kwenta kausap."

_Kung bakit sa tuwing ngumingiti siya, ay tila wala nang makakasira ng araw niya._

"Ge kain tayo."

"Libre mo ba? Dali na, grabe kaya yung stress ko ngayong linggong to."

_Basta ba makita kitang nakangiti, kahit sa pinakamahal pang kainan, ililibre kita._

"Secret." sagot ni Winwin habang sinisimulan niyang tulungang mag-ayos ng gamit si Kun.

"Yie. Nadala nanaman siya ng pagpapacute ko."

Tinitigan lang niya ang kaibigan at nginitian naman siya nito.  
  
_"Para akong aatakihin sa puso sa ngiti mo, Kun."_

"Uy to naman joke lang. Tara na nga."

("Luh kita niyo ba yun, ang rupok naman ni Winwin," tawang tawa na sabi ni Ten na nakakita ng mga pangyayari.

"Kung ako talaga si Kun, palagi akong magpapalibre dun eh," dagdag naman ni Lucas.)

_Kung bakit gustong gusto niyang naririnig ang mala anghel na boses ng kaibigan._

"Ang lungkot naman ng kinover niyo ni Dejun."

"Malungkot pero ang nice naman ng meaning ah. Una sa lahat, red bean itself symbolizes love and faithfulness, it can also mean happiness, or even remembrance. Itong sa remembrance na part, it's because may story na may mag-asawa, yung lalaki, kinailangan niyang pumunta ng war, and yung asawa niya, kept on waiting everyday, crying until her tears turned into blood, and a miracle happened, yung blood tears niya, nagiging red beans."

"Intense naman. Ang daming sinisymbolize."

"Hmm oo. Ganun yung sabi sa nabasa ko eh. Yung kanta naman mismo, parang, it's falling for someone kahit pa everything has an end."

**Sometimes, there are times, when I believe that everything has an end**

**There are times for gatherings and partings; nothing lasts forever**

**But then sometimes I would rather choose to linger, not letting go**

**Until I have seen through all the scenery; perhaps you will accompany me to watch the flowing stream**

_Kung bakit hindi siya mapakali pag may kasama siyang iba._

"Kun, kita ko kanina may ka-ice cream date ka sa labas ng campus ah," panunukso ni Yangyang.

_Huh. Dadalhin ka na lang sa date, sa labas lang ng campus pa._

"Baliw. Naging kaklase ko yun sa dalawang general electives. Nilibre lang ako at sino bang tatanggi sa libre," depensa naman ni Kun.

"Talaga ba, eh kita namin grabe makatitig sayo," gatong ni Hendery.

"Ang issue niyo talaga ano?"

"Uy tama na, di na masaya si Winwin," pang-aasar ni Dejun.

"Nako ako nanaman pagtitripan niyo, tsk," sabi ni Winwin tsaka siya umalis.

"Ay may pag walk-out. Halata ka na masyado Dodong."

"Hay nako tama na nga yung pang-aasar niyo sa kanya."

"Yie, defend defend ka naman diyan Kun."

"Ewan ko sa inyo, makaalis na nga."

"Ay hala, walk-out couple ng taon."

_Kung bakit ayaw niyang nakikita siyang malungkot._

"Winwin," alam na alam na niya ang tono ng boses ni Kun na 'to.

_'Not his best day,' he assumed._

"Gusto mo bang pag-usapan?" tanong niya. Agad namang umiling si Kun at alam niya na ang susunod na dapat gawin.

Hindi na nagulat si Kun nang niyakap siya ni Winwin, kahit alam ng lahat kung gano kailag sa skinship ang kaibigan.

"Tara hotpot?" aya ni Winwin matapos ng ilang minuto.

"This is why you're the best."

Palaging niyang iniisip kung bakit..

.. _"bakit parang mahal na yata kita.."_

**Author's Note:**

> shitty works require shitty endings HAHAHA sorry na agad sa lahat ng nagcringe.. sana din tama yung nasearch ko na meaning nung red bean.. hehe [pinapakinggan](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUyu3nD2SChMF7WwgbICccT4IQ3eyUXQ8) ko kasi habang ginagawa ko to kaya bigla siyang nasama dito hehehe stan WAYV! xdd


End file.
